The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device for displaying an image by forming same in a space.
Display devices are used in many applications such as video monitors, simulators, various devices for office use, game machines, and devices for public announcement and advertisement. One of the most important features that can be produced by the display devices is a visual effect. Mostly, the user considers a desired visual effect as the most important criterion in selecting a display device type. Therefore, different types of display devices have heretofore been proposed to meet various demands.